


Tangled Up With You All Night

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Come Marking, Creature Fic, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Dreams, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Draco Malfoy is missing, presumed dead.If only people knew the truth.“Granger—” He breathes the word into the quiet of the room. When Hermione looks up, he's staring at the blood and his teeth—Hermione squirms under his gaze, arousal pooling in her abdomen at the sight of them.Elongated. Sharp.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265
Collections: 2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione





	Tangled Up With You All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TRS & KoKA's Kinktober 2020. Prompt: Odaxelagnia (Biting kink)

* * *

Hermione has always had a healthy appreciation for a nice smile. A nice set of  _ teeth _ . More than likely, it’s the result of her parents’ career choices. There was just something about a pearly set of whites that just made her want to—

“Hermione?”

She jumps and blinks at her best friend, glancing away from his mouth—his  _ teeth _ .

“Sorry.”

“Have you heard anything I’ve said?”

She swallows, staring at the stack of papers in front of her when her eyes catch on the photo of their latest missing person. “Yeah.” Her tongue flicks out over her lips as she lifts her eyes to meet Harry's once more. 

“Draco Malfoy is dead.”

* * *

“You won’t get away with this, Granger.”

Hermione stares at the  _ dead _ Draco Malfoy. She’s had him chained up in her spare bedroom for over six weeks now, just long enough for the trail she set up to go cold and for him to be declared presumed deceased. In one week, she’ll start her holiday and have all the time in the world to dedicate to him. 

Plenty of time to convince him he  _ needs  _ her—that he should turn her, too.

She steps into the room and sits down beside him, rolling her shirt sleeve up to just above her elbow as she shuffles closer. 

Hermione watches his chest heave, his nostrils flare, and his pupils dilate as she takes her wand and makes a fist before she slices her arm. 

“Granger—” He breathes the word into the quiet of the room. When Hermione looks up, he's staring at the blood and his teeth—

Hermione squirms under his gaze, arousal pooling in her abdomen at the sight of them. 

Elongated.  _ Sharp. _

She lifts her arm, and Draco shudders as he noses along the length of it, her blood smearing over his face in the process. 

_ Not so dirty now _ she thinks, though he’s been feeding from her exclusively for weeks at this point.

“Do you want some?” 

His eyes flash as he flicks his gaze up to her. “No.” 

Draco always protests the first taste. Hermione suppresses a snicker, instead climbing onto his lap. The pencil skirt she wore to work slides up her thighs until it gathers around her waist, and she  _ knows  _ he can feel the heat of her on his crotch.  He's so cool, after all, that her overheated core must be hard to miss.

“Are you sure?” She shuffles closer, nudging her nose along the cool column of his throat. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m not fucking you.”

She pulls back and does her best to look affronted at his words, at the insinuation. But she rolls her hips along the length of his erection anyway. “I never asked you to.”

“I’m not dumb.” He’s huffing now, and Hermione smirks. She leans forward, licks the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue, and relishes in the way he shudders beneath her touch.

“Dumb enough to get caught.” She laughs when he growls. Sitting back on his thighs, she pulls her skirt down to cover her cunt, and offers her arm once more. “Drink up, Malfoy.”

He doesn't hesitate this time.

Hermione relaxes into him, her slim fingers splaying over his chest, toying with his shirt buttons as he drinks from her. She doesn’t know how he knows precisely when to stop, but he always does, flicking his tongue over the cut on her arm and sealing it with a kiss. 

_ It burns every time. _

“You can’t keep me here like this,” he says. Hermione’s lying there, half drunk on heady mix of his bloodlust and her own arousal—his erection is still pressing against the placket of his trousers, pressing against her aching cunt, teasing her—

The door slams open behind them and she lifts her head, hand coming up to protect her eyes from the glare of the light pointing at her.

“I told you not to touch her,” the intruder says, and Hermione’s mind races. 

She knows that voice.

She lifts herself off of Malfoy and moves to stand. 

That’s when it happens. 

Harry—her best friend, her boss, the man she's been dreaming about for months alongside the blond on the ground beside her—moves across the room so quickly she doesn’t even have time to blink. 

“Harry.”

“I told you not to touch her,” he says again, and Hermione turns to see him crouching down on the floor beside Malfoy, removing the silver shackles from around his wrists and ankles. 

“She didn’t leave me much choice,” Malfoy spits. Harry only grunts in response. “How did you know where I was?” 

Harry strokes his hands over Malfoy's hair, face, arms, and Hermione blinks when Harry leans forwards and nudges his mouth along Draco’s throat.

“I’ve always known where you were. She’s been having a lot of  _ dreams _ .” Harry grins at Malfoy, showing off those perfect teeth.

His pristine white, elongated, and  _ sharp _ teeth.

She swallows.

“You’re a vampire, too?” 

“I’m disappointed in you, Hermione,” Harry says instead of addressing her remark. He stands, pulling Draco to his feet before offering her a hand too. Hermione takes it with no real thought; she’s always taken Harry’s hand. “You should know better than to go chasing after monsters in the dark.”

“I do.”

“And yet poor Draco here…” He strokes his fingers over Draco’s lips before leaning forward to tug one between his teeth. There's blood dripping down both their chins when he pulls back. “He’s been missing for  _ weeks.” _

“I couldn’t stop dreaming about him…” She's walking backwards, allowing Harry to steer her out of the dark room and towards her own bedroom. 

Harry lifts an eyebrow. “Just him?”

She feels the blush all the way down to her toes. “Well, n—no, I—”

“He’s just teasing you, Granger.” Malfoy—Draco slips the buttons of her blouse through their holes and slides the fabric down her bare arms. He nudges her onto the bed and steps between her splayed legs. “He’s been sending you the dreams just as often as I have.”

“Even though I told you not to,” Harry says. 

When Hermione looks up he’s stripping too, down to just his boxers. Hermione’s tongue flicks out over her lips as she spots the wet spot soaking through the fabric at the tip of his very impressive erection, and when she pulls her gaze away and meets Malfoy's, he only smirks at her.

“Pot calling the kettle black with that remark, Potter.” But Draco doesn’t tease Hermione about her staring. Instead, he simply tugs at the waistband of his own boxers, and Hermione whimpers when his cock springs free. “Not that it matters now.”

“No.” Harry steps out of his boxers, too, and joins the pair of them on the bed. “It doesn’t matter.”

Hermione scurries back against the pillows. They’re both staring at her, eyes black and fangs dripping venom down their blood streaked chins. 

“What are you—” She breaks off and  _ breathes _ . “What are you going to do to me?”

They both grasp a leg. Fingers wrap around her ankles as they pull, and she lands flat on her back, legs splayed wide. Her cunt is soaked, throbbing for their attention.

“What do you think we’re going to do to you?” Harry nudges his nose along her bare calf, nipping at the juncture of her knee— _ marking her. _

“What do you  _ want  _ us to do to you?” Draco asks before she can respond, dragging his teeth along her other leg. Then he goes a little further, biting— _ hard— _ into the flesh of her thigh, drawing beads of blood to the surface.

Harry tuts and smacks Draco away, glaring at him as he leans over and swipes his tongue across the two puncture marks. They pinch closed until there’s nothing left but tiny bruises. 

“Wait,” Harry says, chastising Draco.

“Look at her.” Draco sweeps a hand in her direction. Then they’re speaking to each other, too low for her to hear. 

_ I might as well not even be here _ , Hermione thinks, but she dismisses the thought just as quickly as it had formed. They’re both staring at  _ her  _ cunt, fingers twitching as they resist the urge to touch and feel and  _ taste _ . 

“Look how eager she is.”

Harry catches her gaze and raises a brow. “Are you?”

They’re speaking to her again, she realises and she eagerly nods in response. “Yes.”

Harry moves behind her, his cock pressed tight between them, pre-come smearing across the small of her back as Draco drops to his knees between her thighs. His breath blows hot against her cunt and goosebumps erupt across her body. She shudders as he drags his teeth up the inside of her thigh.

“He’s been waiting months to do this to you.” Harry’s voice is quiet as he ducks his head and whispers against her ear. He drags the lobe of it between his teeth, and Hermione bucks at the motion. 

Draco has chosen the same moment to flick the tip of his tongue over her clit—not unlike how she’d teased him only half an hour ago with the tip of hers. 

“He won’t make it easy for you,” Harry breathes against her neck. His teeth scrape over her pulse. Hermione shudders. 

Draco’s tongue slides over her cunt, flicking her clit before delving into her slit.

“Fuck,” Draco and Hermione both curse at the same time.

“We will.” Harry’s teeth nip along the column of her throat. “We just have to prep you first.” 

“Prep me?” She turns her head and Harry takes the opportunity to kiss her gently. He rests his forehead against hers and nods. 

“You want to join us, right?” Harry’s eyes sparkle as Draco slips two fingers inside her cunt, and his thumb begins to slowly circle her clit. Harry’s fingers tap along her throat. “Join us in immortality?”

“I can’t—” She breaks off as Draco slips a third finger into her, teeth biting at her hip, and she comes, arching between the two of them as she shudders. 

“Good girl,” Harry grunts from behind her, his own hips moving, and Hermione feels his come spurt all over her back as his fangs pierce the thin skin of her neck.

Draco kneels back, sitting tall on the bed before them— _ watching. _

Hermione’s eyes go wide at the sight of him: blood sliding down his sternum to the V of his hips, dripping down his thighs where it pools on her cotton bedspread. He wraps a hand around his cock, working it once, twice before he shuffles forward, tugging her away from Harry and lifting her onto his lap. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come.” Draco glances between the two of them. “Both of you.”

“Thank you.”

Harry laughs, Draco grins, and Hermione loosens her legs from around his waist. 

“Oh no.” Draco grasps her thigh and pulls her tight against him. “You belong right here.” 

His cock pulses between them and pre-come smears against her belly. Harry's fingers slide down her back and over the curve of her arse until he dips them into her dripping cunt. 

“You’re so wet.” Harry’s still scraping his teeth along her throat, across her shoulders, and when she turns into his touch, Draco leans forward and begins to drag his fangs down the other side.

“Do you want me to bite you, Hermione?” She can feel his hand moving between them, sliding along his length. She reaches out and wraps both of her hands around his cock. Swatting him away, she swallows at the thought of taking him inside her. “Come for you? Fuck you?”

“Please.”

“She begs so prettily,” Harry says, biting at her shoulder now. Hermione glances down and realises she's covered in marks; there are tiny holes painting her skin where their fangs have punctured her. She didn’t even feel it. “I think you should reward her.”

“Yeah?” Draco’s moving his hips now, thrusting his cock between Hermione’s hands; his pre-come coats her fingers. He grasps her chin between two fingers and tilts her head up. “Is that what you want, sweetheart?” His thumb catches on her bottom lip. “Want me to reward you? Cover your pretty tits in come and then fuck you?” 

She nods, fervently.

Draco smirks as he drops his thumb and catches her lips between his teeth, biting at the plump flesh until the taste of blood floods her mouth. “Want me to turn you?”

“Please.” She's not sure if its her words, the way her hand is moving along his cock, or even the way she's rocking her hips—fucking Harry’s three fingers coated in come—that sends Draco over the edge, but he comes,  _ hard, _ and when Hermione glances down, her entire chest is covered.

She thinks she comes again. 

Maybe. 

Possibly. 

When she wakes up, she's alone, cold, but she’s clean and wrapped up in her duvet. Distantly, she can hear Harry and Draco moving around her flat before she falls asleep once more, content in the knowledge that they’ll be there when she wakes up as one of them—when she wakes up as  _ theirs. _

* * *

“Hermione?”

She burrows further beneath the duvet. “Hmmm.”

“Hermione?”

“Harry?”

A hand brushes her shoulder and—

She jolts, wide awake, more aware of  _ everything _ but especially Harry’s presence on her bed and Draco’s in the doorway. Both men are watching her closely and she swallows.

Both hands lift to her neck and she shivers as her fingertips slide over smooth skin. In fact, there's not a mark on her.

“I’m cold.”

“Yes.” Harry glances over his shoulder at Draco with a smirk before turning back to look at her. “Side effect.”

Belatedly she realises the duvet has dropped and her chest is on display, nipples tight for their viewing pleasure.

She looks between them, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth when she realises.

They’re  _ sharp _ .

Tears, unbidden, fill her eyes. “I thought it was a dream,” she whispers.

Harry moves up the bed as Draco crosses the room to join them both. Wrapped in their embrace they reassure her with words and their touch.

“Not a dream.”

“Ours.”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Massive thank you to [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik) and [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/dreamsofdramione) for all their alpha/beta work and the beautiful manip too. I threw this together then chucked it at their faces to tidy up <3 
> 
> A special shout out to the one and only Paris Hilton for all her "help" too.


End file.
